


a hin pot of honey

by thedevilchicken



Category: Djekhy & Son RPF
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: The lost correspondence of Djekhy son of Tesmontu and Djefmin, as concerns their mother-in-law, Mrs. Mutirtais.





	a hin pot of honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Djekhy son of Tesmontu greets Djefmin. May he live! Let it be known to you that it has been brought to Mrs. Mutirtais all that you have had brought. Care is taken of Mrs. Mutirtais. She is well and greets you. Likewise, the little boy that is with me is well. 

Mrs. Mutirtais asks that you have brought to her an additional hin pot of honey and her lyre that I left with you in Dendera. She did not have her lyre for the Tekh festival and did not play it. As you know, she is without her lyre since we went south and hopes that it will be brought to her without delay. 

Let it be said to me that your business in Dendera prospers. Let it be said to me that the family of our wives in Dendera is well.

Written by Djekhy in regnal year 12, second month of the akhet season, day 29.

\---

Djefmin greets Djekhy son of Tesmontu. May he live! Business in Dendera prospers. I have sold idmy-linen to the choachytes you have introduced to me. I have sold linen to the adoratrices of Hathor also. The family of our wives welcomes us and we will remain in Dendera with them until the second month of shemu. We will come to Thebes and Mrs. Mutirtais and the little boy will return to Dendera with us.

I have had brought to Mrs. Mutirtais with this letter a hin pot of honey and a lyre. I have said to you, "anything that you will give her is something she needs more often", and you have said this to her. As you know, her lyre had been broken before you went south, and so it did not go with you. I have bought a new lyre for her from the instrument maker Petemestu. Let there be written to me that it has reached Mrs. Mutirtais and that it has not been broken. 

Written by Djefmin in regnal year 12, third month of the akhet season, day 10. 

\---

Djekhy son of Tesmontu greets Djefmin. May he live! A hin pot of honey and a lyre have reached Mrs. Mutirtais. She is pleased. She sends her thanks to you .

Mrs. Mutirtais plays her lyre and says to you that it is very fine. It is larger than her lyre that was broken before I went south. It is louder also. Two strings have been broken, but new ones have been bought. It has been lost, but it has been found. The household is full with sound at all times, as it was in the house of our wives' family in Dendera where you are.

It may be that you need to resupply before the second month of shemu and will return to Thebes in peret. Iturech will be pleased to see his uncle. Ituru will be pleased to see her sister. Your wife will be pleased to see her mother. You will be welcome until you return to Dendera with Mrs. Mutirtais. 

Written by Djekhy in regnal year 12, third month of the akhet season, day 22.

\---

Djefmin greets Mrs. Mutirtais. May she live! I have had lyre strings brought to you. Anything you want, if you tell Djekhy son of Tesmontu, "This is something that I need more often," then I will make sure it will be brought to him. If you need strings, tell him "I need strings" and I will have them brought to him.

Djefmin greets Djekhy son of Tesmontu. May he live! Let there be written that the two balls of flax that I have had brought to you have reached you. I will come to Thebes in the second month of shemu. Let care be taken of Mrs. Mutirtais, as we agreed before you left Dendera with her.

Djefmin greets Ipy, his son. May he live! Let there be written that the wooden horse I had brought to you has reached you. 

Written by Djefmin in regnal year 12, fourth month of the akhet season, day 4.

\---

Djekhy greets Djefmin. All that you have had brought to me has reached me. 

Mrs. Mutirtais asks that you send to her two hin pots of honey and more lyre strings. I ask that you send more flax. 

Written by Djekhy son of Tesmonty in regnal year 12, fourth month of the akhet season, day 13. 

\---

Djefmin greets Mrs. Mutirtais. May she live! I have had brought to you two hin pots of honey and several lyre strings from the instrument maker Petemestu, who you favour. They are very fine and enduring. 

Djefmin greets Djekhy son of Tesmontu. May he live! I have had brought to Mrs. Mutirtais two hin pots of honey and several lyre strings. They are very fine and enduring.

Written by Djefmin in regnal year 12, fourth month of the akhet season, day 21.

\---

Djekhy greets Djefmin. Mrs. Mutirtais asks that you have brought to her a new lyre from the instrument maker Petemestu. Her lyre has been lost. 

Our neighbours in the House of the Cow send their regards to you. 

Written by Djekhy in regnal year 12, first month of peret, day 2.

\---

Djefmin greets Djekhy son of Tesmontu. May he live! Business in Dendera prospers. I have sold linen to the choachytes and to the adoratrices of Hathor. I have sold linen to the sem-priests. Many are buried in my linen. I have sent to you a contract with the sem-priests to put with your official papers. Let it be cared for.

However, stores of linen in my household are now very small. I will return to Thebes in the third month of peret to bring more linen to Dendera. I will return to Dendera with Mrs. Mutirtais and the little boy.

Written by Djefmin in regnal year 12, first month of peret, day 12. 

\---

Djekhy son of Tesmontu greets Djefmin. May he live! I have put your contract with my papers. It will be cared for. I will send to you 1000 idmy-linen immediately. Anything that you need, say to me that you need it and I will send it to you. May your business prosper!

Business in Thebes prospers also. On day 17 of the first month of peret we attended the burial of Horkhonsu, true of voice, father of Huy son of Horkhonsu who is greatly esteemed by the first servant of the god. Mrs. Mutirtais played her lyre for Horkhonsu, true of voice, and was admired. Many further orders have been placed with us. 

I ask that you send several more strings to Mrs. Mutirtais, that she might use if her strings are broken. I ask that you send a new lyre to Mrs. Mutirtais, that she might use it if her lyre is broken. 

I will provide her with a hin pot of honey every month henceforth.

Written by Djekhy son of Tesmontu in regnal year 12, first month of peret, day 20.


End file.
